Reaching Happily Ever After
by rhythmeticVagabond
Summary: Walle's hurt and Eve has to save him. But will life on Earth be more hectic then it needs to be? Somehow, everyone's thrown in the mix in this sequel to Wall-E! Rated T for blood and character deaths. Humanized Characters, No Robots. Main Story Complete!
1. Injured

Eve watched as Walle tried his hardest to keep the Halo Detector open. He was such a weak boy, he had never had time to exercise, being told he was responsible to clean Earth for the rest of the human race. He was the last pure human besides her and Mo.

"WALLE! KEEP IT OPEN! I'M ALMOST THERE!" Eve shouted, looking at the already-hurt boy. That dumb Auto tazed Walle and made him fall down the garbage chute, and when he landed he got cut and scraped and badly hurt. When Eve found him, he was bleeding from various cuts around his arms, back and face.

Walle struggled, barely being able to see what was going on around him with his busted glasses. He managed to catch sight of Eve as she ran as quick as she could to get to him. Back in the pilot's office, Auto turned to the captain who he had tied up.  
>"Walle needs to die, captain. We can't return home," Auto growled, grabbing his tazor and tazing the shut button for the Halo Detector.<p>

Walle looked at eve, tears of pain forming in his eyes as his bones felt like they were being ground to dust. He wend down on his knees, trying to keep the Halo Detector open until Eve got there. Eve ran up the steps as Walle collapsed under the pressure of the Halo Dector, falling backward and his legs getting caught under the closing machine Eve saw a small opening and stuck the plant in the slot, gently pulling Walle from the thin trench around the tube-like machine. She looked at his face, how it twisted in pain.

"Walle," she whispered. She cupped his cut-up face in her hands. He moaned in agony.

"Ev...Evah..."He whispered. Eve looked at the brunette boy's weakening expression. She heard everyone sigh is sadness. Eve looked at the peices of glass stuck in his cheeks and forehead from his shattered glasses.

"Shh...Walle..." She whispered, gently taking the glass out his face.

"Hyperjump in 10...9..." the automated voice built into the Axiom said.

"Walle, we're going home...you'll be ok..." she whispered, taking the last piece of glass out of his forehead, and taking his broken glasses off him. She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"3...2...1..." and the Axiom sped toward the blue and green planet called Earth.

Eve held Walle close to her, tears streaming down her cheeks. His weak, shallow breathing worried her. He wasn't dead, which was good, but he was in pain.

The Axiom landed, and Eve ran out of the ship, carrying Walle as gently as she could. She ran, trying to find any form of shelter to keep him in. She was going to help him survive this, even if it meant giving her life for it.

* * *

><p>Don't judge me! Yes I know my fandoms are normally anime...and in my mind this is an anime! I got the idea from looking up "walle" on youtube and seeing a human walle+eve caramelldansen which had more videos on the side (we all know how youtube works) with more walle and eve human things. I will try to make these chapters longer, but I had the tv on while writing this. Anyway review as always and let me know what you think of this. It's my first walle fanfiction so don't judge me plz!<p> 


	2. Plots and Homes and Broken Bones

Eve ran through the partially cleared streets of the abandoned town, looking for a simple shelter. She looked at each building.

_Made of trash...made of trash...made of trash._

Absolutely _nothing _to keep Walle in. Eve looked at the now unconscious boy in her arms as she scanned the area. She fell to her knees and lied Walle infront of her as a tear fell onto his bloodied jacket. She lifted her arm to wipe it away, but it was almost useless as more tears surfaced and fell.

"I can't even find a simple shelter for him. I'm useless, this isn't good, he's going to die if I can't find somewhere comfortable to lie him and find bandages so he doesn't bleed to death or food so he doesn't die of starvation," she sobbed, tears starting to wet his jacket even more. She caught sight of a younger teen running her way.

"Eve! Is Walle al-" but when Mo saw Walle lying motionless on the ground and Eve crying, he jumped to conclusions.

"Is he...?" Mo asked. Eve shook her head and used her arm to wipe more tears away. Mo looked at his surroundings and knew that kneeling down would badly dirty his pants, but he didn't care. He knelt down next to Walle and looked at him.

"Shallow breathing, bloody jacket, this isn't good. How are his legs?" Mo asked, inspecting Walle. Eve thought back. How they got caught under the Halo Detector.

"Broken, probably. Shattered..." Eve thought outloud. Mo nodded.  
>"I'll live with you guys and help out while Walle recovers. So, let's get to work on finding the shelter!" Mo encouraged. He helped Eve carry Walle, looking for a shelter.<p>

...

Auto groaned. He woke up to the unpleasent sound of rotting garbage.

"Where am I?" he moaned. Gofer, his loyal sidekick, was dead and he was alone. He had nobody to answer that question. Auto stoof up and brushed the dust off his uniform. He looked out the window of the Axiom.

"Earth," he answered himself. He moaned and walked outside to the unpleasent feel of the sun beating down on him. He sighed and took off his overcoat, leaving a short-sleeve in it's place. He looked around with his one good eye and brushed his long bangs infront of his messed up one. He put his hands in his pants pockets as he walked around the planet he had never seen.

"Plant specimin from here? Found by a 16 year old girl and 15 year old boy? Impossible," he stated. He looked around. When he heard voices, he followed them until he found Walle being carried by Eve and Mo.

"C'mon Eve! We're almost there! I just know it!" Mo groaned. Walle was getting heavy and the sun's intense heat didn't help a thing. Eve looked down at Walle's paling pace and used it for motivation to keep on going.

"You're right, let's keep going," Eve panted. Moe and Eve trudged off, Walle inbetween them.

"Those fools," Auto remarked, looking at his feet. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and tried to face the facts he would be feeling this heat for the rest of his life. He decided to follow them, to find where they put Walle, and to end the trashboy's life. He grinned evily at the thought.

"Walle will fall to his death if it's the last thing I do," Auto growled menacingly, placing his fingers together and smiling evily toward the setting sun.

* * *

><p><strong>Was this longer than chapter 1?<strong>

I will be naming the chapters just for the heck of it.

OTHER WALL-E FANFICTION AT THIS POINT:

Tazed


	3. Left and Stabbed

"Eve, will this building work?" Mo asked, out of breath. It had been dark for the past hour, little sunlight or moonlight still showing. What light was reflecting off the crecent moon helped them a little bit, though, and they couldn't ask Mother Nature for anything more.

"I think it'll do. We first of all need to get Walle down to sleep. He's already sleeping, so we just need a bed," Eve instructed. Mo nodded and ran into the ratty, roofless and almost wallless building. A few minutes later, he came out.

"I did the best I could do, Eve," he stated. He helped Eve carry Walle in and to her great surprise Mo did a great job that would suit him for a temporary bed. A few pieces of cardboard sofened from the constant rain, and a blanket with holes in it. No pillow, though. Eve was allright with that, you never know what sort of bugs are in an old stuffed animal or pillow, do you?

"I want to put him to bed, Mo," Eve stated. Mo nodded and ran off to make their beds. Just as Eve was lying Walle down, he moaned and started to wake up. Eve sighed. She felt bad for Walle and the pain he was most likely going through.

"E...Eva..?" Walle weakly asked. Eve held his hand.

"I'm right here," she replied. She kept her crystal eyes focused on his red ones.

"Am I going to be ok?" Walle lowly and weakly asked. Eve's heart melted to pure nothing at the sound of that sentence. _Am I going to be ok?_ It peirced her heart with all sorts of feelings toward the younger boy.

"You're going to be fine, my lovely little Walle," she responded, kissing his forehead. Walle made a weak smile toward Eve.

"Good night," he whispered. His red eyes fluttered closed and he passed out from pure exaustion and pain. Eve started to nod with tiredness. Moe ran back as Eve covered the sleeping teen with the blanket.  
>"Good night, Walle," she whispered, kissing him on the lips softly and quickly. Mo smiled at the scene he knew he wasn't supposed to have seen. He slowly walked out of the room, waiting for Eve to leave. To his surprise, she didn't come out. He peeked back behind him to see Eve had passed out next to Walle. Mo smiled.<p>

"They're perfect for eachother," he whispered, walking over to his bed to go to sleep. It was going to be a long day tomorrow finding bandages and food, and he needed the sleep to do it.

...

Auto woke up to the unfarmilliar actual light of the sun. Sure they had seen it while in space, but the sun never lit up the Axiom because you could see out but nothing could get in. Auto had camped out in the building next to the one Walle, Eve, and Mo stayed in. He overheard Eve and Mo's conversation.

"Mo, stay here and care for Walle, just while I go looking for food, water, and bandages, ok?" Eve asked. Mo thought for a second.

"Am I allowed to clean up the place while watching him?" Mo asked, arms folded against his chest. Eve nodded.  
>"As long as you spend at least a half an hour to an hour with Walle. He's only had people around him for a week, being his parents died when he was born and his fellow workers died when he was seven," Eve explained. Mo felt his eyes moisten, but shook it off.<p>

"Yes, Ma'am!" Mo responded, soluting. Eve smiled and walked off as Mo walked back into the house to be with Walle.

Auto sneaked around to the open wall of the house and watched as Mo gently cared for some of Walle's wounds that, if they had been overlooked on cleaning any longer, would have been infected. Auto felt his stomach do a cartwheel at the thought of helping. A cartwheel of _disgust_. 'Helping' was such a stupid concept it was laughable in his mind. He watched Walle's face as Mo cleaned Walle's bare chest of the blood that had dried from the flow from the tazer wound. The burned area was still a dark blackish brown and it was still very sensetive to the touch, much like a sunburn only worse.

"So, Walle, just let the medicine get into those cuts and in a little bit I'll help you into a new shirt. You can do the pants yourself," Mo smiled. Walle nodded. Mo started to walk away, but pulled out a colored cube with scrambled colors and handed it to him.

"Try and make each side have the same color, no exceptions. Show it to me when you think you're done," Mo smiled. Walle mustered a weak smile.

"Thanks, Mo," he raspily said. Mo smiled even wider. Walle was so weak yet so polite it could kill him. He walked off to clean his and Eve's beds. Walle squinted as he looked at the cube. He could make out the colors and everything, but it blurred. He needed glasses. Auto cleared his throat and pulled and extra pair of glasses from his pocket as he walked toward Walle.

"Excuse me, young lad, but you seem to be having a problem seeing that cube," Auto said in a slightly pitched voice to sound like a woman. Walle looked at the figure. It looked farmilliar, but had a female voice.

"Y-yes, ma'am," he replied. Auto handed Walle the glasses. Walle put them on and, to his great surprise, Auto was standing before him.

"Say bye bye, kiddie," Auto growled through his teeth, thrusting a knife into Walle. Walle sounded out in terror, agony, and pain, causing Mo to rush into the room. The sight before Mo was something that he had never thought would happen to a friend...

* * *

><p>YES FINALLY A LONGER CHAPTER! THIS HAD 982 WORDS IN IT! Anyway, no Walle isn't dead if that's what your thinking.<p>

BIG SHOUTOUT TO MYLITTLEBIRD (MyLittleBird) FOR ROLEPLAYING WITH ME TO GET THE BASIC FUTURE PLOTS FOR EVERYTHING DOWN. AND...to LittleBird, gofer was dead in this because I didn't feel like describing him. Yeah I got lazy.


	4. A Stitch In Time

Mo stared in horror as Auto withdrew the now bloody knife from Walle's shoulder. Walle clamped his hand down on the wound, bloodieing his hand. His eyes squeezed shut and teeth clentched in pain...Moe worried for the boy. He ran up to Walle and sat next to him.

"Hey, Walle, I see you got glasses..." Moe said, trying to create small-talk. It obviously didn't work since Walle started crying in pain. Moe sighed, moved Walle's hand from his shoulder. It was worse than he imagined...alot of blood escaping it. He had some more soap, but that would sting it. He heard Eve's voice calling for him, so he lifted Walle and carried him to Eve, some of Walle's blood staining his white, spotless jumpsuit.

"Eve, Auto came by and stabbed Walle!" Moe exclaimed. Eve stared wide-eyed at the wound.

"Auto came here?" She suttered. Moe nodded. Eve looked at Walle's face and gently wiped tears off of it with her thumb.

"Hey, everything's going to be alright, I have some supplies," she cooed into the teen's ear, taking him out of Moe's arms and holding him in her own. Walle calmed himself down and smiled sweetly at Eve.

Eve lied Walle down on his bed, gently touching the cleaned wound on his chest to make sure it hadn't bled anymore. Walle cringed in pain, but no red liquid was present on Eve's finger. She looked at the fresh, open wound on his shoulder. "This is bad..." she whispered. She turned and got a needle, thread, and an injection of numbing medicine and set it down next to herself. She cupped Walle's face gently in her hands and wiped his tears away.

"I'm going to numb you so you don't nesecerrally feel me stitching you up, alright? And if you're brave, there's a small reward," Eve promised. Walle looked at her.

"Ok," he raspily whispered. Eve felt bad to have to do this while he was awake, but she couldn't risk him tossing and turning in his sleep while she 'fixed' him. She gently injected the numbing liquid into Walle. She waited a minute and pinched his arm.

"Did you feel that?" Eve asked, earning a shaking of the head from Walle.

"Ok I'm going to stitch you up. Moe, cover his eyes so he doesn't watch," Eve said, putting the thread through the eye of the needle. She gently sewed his wound shut, surprisingly not earning what she thought she would from him. He stayed almost completely calm the entire time.

When she was done, she covered his eyes while Moe cleaned the drying blood from around the wound. Then Eve covered the stitching with an ace bandage held together with a long piece of duct tape that went around his shoulder two and a half times. Eve looked into Walle's deep red eyes and kissed him softly on the lips, earning an almost immediate response from Walle. She kissed him for about ten seconds to reward him and smiled as she pulled away.

"I love you, Walle," Eve whispered, kissing his forehead gently. Walle smiled. His first kiss, his first crush, he couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. <strong>This chapter is shorter because I just wanted a sad yet cute scene between Walle and Eve. Like I promise all the time, chapters are intended to be longer! Any idea where this'll go or feedback? Review! That little button down there?


	5. Bedtime Troubles

Eve smiled as she helped Walle ready himself to go to bed. After the little stabbing incident, he's been in even more pain.

She turned as he changed into his pants, the only thing he was basicly able to do on his own.

"Are you done yet, Walle?" Eve patiently asked.

"Yes, I'm done," he said in a whisper. Eve turned back around and smiled at the boy.

"You shouldn't wear a shirt tonight for healing reasons. Mo just cleaned your chest wound so it needs some air, ok?" Eve lovingly asked Walle. Walle smiled and nodded.

"Goodnight, Eva," he whispered. Eve smiled.

"You're not in bed yet," she giggled. Walle blushed, feeling embarrased. Eve shook her head. "It's ok, you don't need to be embarrased. It was actually kinda cute," she comforted. She gently held Walle and helped him lie down on his makeshift bed. When he was lying down, Eve bunched up his shirt and lied it under his head for a pillow. She pulled the covers over him and walked away to her and Mo's beds. Mo walked out from behind a supporting beam of the ratty building and lied down in his bed. His pajamas looked just like Walle's, except with a slight color difference. Walle's pants were orange-brown, and Mo's were grey-white. He too wasn't wearing a shirt. Eve sighed. She didn't have anything else, so she used the nanosuit she had as pajamas and daytime clothes. Mo looked at Eve.

"Is Walle alright now?" Mo asked, starting to lie down on his back. He pulled the covers up to his shoulders.

"Yeah, thank you for taking care of him while I was out. And tomorrow I promise I'll find some food," Eve replied.

"Anytime, Eve," he smiled. He loved Walle like a brother ever since the incident aboard the ship in the Garbage Airlock room. Mo never knew his family and when Walle came into his life he found his fill-in brother who he loved like actual family now.

Eve sighed. "What if Auto attacks Walle in his sleep?" Eve thought outloud, pulling the covers up to her chin. Mo looked up at the starry sky, for there was no roof.

"I think we'd hear Auto walking in, dont you think?" Mo replied, turning his head to face Eve's face.

Eve had the same idea, turning her face. "Why do we have Walle in the room with actual half-gone walls? sure he's right there with no door, but...if he died I don't know...I don't know what I'd do, Mo, I love him..." Eve whispered. Mo smiled at Eve's love for Walle. Eve loved Walle so much like she would love someone she was married to. Mo knew this love was much different then what he had for Walle, for he would only concider him his brother.

"Anyway, I'm sorry I had to pour my thoughts out to you like you're a diary..." Eve whispered. Mo shook his head, some of his silver hair getting in his eyes.

"It's ok, Eve. Walle will be ok through the night. Let's just get to sleep and see what tomorrow brings us..." Mo whispered, falling asleep. Mo surprisingly didn't snore like most fourteen year old boys would, but that made it all the easier for Eve to fall asleep, despite the worry going on through her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>It was really hard coming up with the chapter name this time<strong>. Chapter 4's was kinda hard, as was Chapter 3's, but this chapter was about Eve venting and Mo comforting her. It also shows how they concidered Walle to be in relation to them. Mo as Walle's brother, and though I compared Eve to loving walle like a husband, she can only extent as far as girlfriend at their ages. Walle is fifteen and Eve is sixteen as I believe I have mentioned in earlier chapters. Anyway review as always and these chapters will have more action in them, believe me.


	6. All The Pain You've Caused

Eve woke up at the break of dawn, before Mo and Walle ever wake up. It was about five thirty in the morning and she didn't want to keep them waiting for food. She walked into Walle's room to check on him, and was amazed to see he was crying softly in his sleep. Eve slowly walked over to him. She looked him over carefully, not seeing any more damage done to the teen. She leaned down and kissed his temple.  
>"Hey, hey Walle, wake up..." she whispered, lightly shaking him. Walle's eyes slowly opened and when he caught sight of Eve, flung his arms around her neck and hugged her.<p>

"You're alive, Eva," he cried. Eve had a look of confusion and sadness for him mixed on her face. She hugged him.

"I was never in danger," she assured. "Mo was right there, inbetween me and you, with that goofy armory of cleaning supplies to scare off Auto," she whispered, pulling his face into her view and kissing the tip of his nose. Walle wiped the tears from his eyes, trying not to cry.

"Then it was just a dream..." Walle whispered. Eve nodded and kissed his messy brown hair.

"What was it you were crying about?" Eve whispered into his hair as he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Auto came and...and...and...he came and stabbed you in the heart, and you bled to death, and there was nothing I could do..." Walle said, starting to hyperventallate from his anxiety. Mo walked in, rubbing his eyes, still half asleep.

"Hey guys, whats going on in here?" Mo asked in the most exhausted voice ever. He started to shiver realising it was December and he was shirtless. _At least Walle's warm in Eve's arms, _Mo thought.

"Walle had a nightmare," Eve answered. Mo nodded and walked toward Walle.

"Hey, Walle, look at me," Mo gently said. Walle sniffled and turned his head to face Mo. "Eve and I are here for you, if you ever have a problem, you can tell one of us, allright?" Mo assured. Walle nodded.

"See, Walle? We both love you. We would never let anything happen to you, mentally or physicly," Eve whispered into his bare shoulder. Walle smiled.  
>"Thanks guys," he whispered. Eve smiled and Mo winked.<p>

"Anytime, bro," Mo said. Eve smiled.

"Now that you both are up, how's about we go get some food? I'll carry Walle for a bit and then you carry him, got it, Mo?" Eve instructed, pulling a shirt over Walle's head and helping Walle put his arms through. Mo nodded.

"Just let me get my shirt and shoes," he said, running to get them.

...

They had been walking for hours and the sun had finally started to beat down on them. Though December, it went from freezing cold to burning hot faster than you can say 'hi'. Mo and Eve got to the point where they both had to carry Walle and Walle wasn't doing so good either. They had been heading back, barely finding any food, only enough to feed themselves each a little for two days. Only fifteen minutes from the rundown house, they ran into Auto.

"Mmmh...well well, Walle seems to be doing better then expected. Oh but what with blood loss and this heat, how will he survive?" Auto asked. Mo growled. He looked up from looking at his feet, his silver hair going in every direction before resting against his temples and forehead.

"He'll survive with the help of me and Eve!" Mo replied. Auto sighed and laughed.

"You can't be serious. Two teenagers taking care of a half-dead third teenager, that can only end in disaster. Howbeit, though, if you guys just want food, you can always give me Walle and pretend he never came into your lives and just say you guys are still under my command, how's that sound?" Auto asked. Mo's face went from an overheated pink to a furious red as he charged at his former boss, fist ahead of self, ready to punch the six and a half foot man. Auto laughed at how stupid Mo was and punched him in the lower cheek, upper jaw. Mo fell to the ground with a thud, but got back up holding his face. He went one more time to punch Auto, but Auto punched him square in the nose, causing his nose to bleed and his nose to break. Mo fell backward, Auto making him pass out from pain.

"Had I punched him any harder he would be dead, the cartillage going into his brain and killing him," Auto taunted. Eve felt furious. First he wants them to give up Walle, now Mo is hurt thanks to Auto. Eve feels tears of hatred fill her eyes. She doesn't attack Auto so she still is well to care for the two boys, but she doesn't stop her mouth. She knew very well she had a rude attitude alot of the time, and this time it came in handy.

"You need to learn your place. You can't go around punching and stabbing people for the heck of it. Walle lived a miserable life here on earth _by himself _for seven years, his parents dying when he was three and his fellow workers dying when he was eight. He's somehow survived this dustball and now everyone here is trying to make this said 'dustball' a great place to live, all thanks to Walle. Mo was your own _employee _who was paid minimum wage for being younger than eightteen, but he was a heck of what you call a 'janitor' and what I call a 'valuable life' or a 'human'. You are no human or you would understand pain. Or did you just mentally block out the definition of pain when I shot your left eye out?" Eve attacked verbally, literally causing Auto to step away from her.  
>"That's enough, Eve!" Auto growled.<p>

"Go, now. I can always kill you right now, but I'm giving you three seconds to walk away and never harm these boys again. Three..." Eve started to count. Auto growled.

"You may have won this time, but next time I will prevail!" Auto remarked, running from Eve.

"Sure you will," Eve scoffed. When Auto was out of sight, she looked at Mo. She put Walle on her back because he could hold on for a piggyback ride and carried Mo because he was unconscious.

This was getting to be annoying with how much Auto hurt these innocent boys.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter alone had 1091 words in it from what the FF word count says. <strong>That doesn't include this authors note. So this chapter's called "All The Pain You've Caused" because first of all Walle's nightmare was about Auto, then Auto almost kills Mo.

And don't worry, this isn't the end yet.

And one more thing, add this story to your alerts list, because I will be changing the name soon when I can think of something much more clever. If you have any suggestions, please PM me. Don't forget to review!


	7. Kidnapped

Eve gently lied Mo down on his makeshift bed and Walle down on her own. "Walle, you can have my bed. I'll sleep on the floor," she whispered, opening her first aid kit, trying to find something..._anything _to work as a cast for Mo's nose. She realised what she must do before Mo wakes up...

She gently placed her fingers around Mo's broken cartallage and cracked it back into place. Mo woke up with a slight moan of pain.

"E...Eve?" he whispered. Eve nodded, digging through the old first aid kit. She tried to find anything...anything at all, but nothing would do! Finally, she came to the conclusion. She got gauze out, tightly stretched it against his nose, and used medical tape and put long strips of it over the gauze to hold it in place.

"That was very brave of you to do out there for Walle," Eve complemented, getting some water on a cloth and washing the dried blood from Mo's face.

"Anything for my big bro..." he said in a low, almost weak voice. Walle smiled at Mo.

"You two will be sharing this room until further notice," Eve stated. Walle looked at Eve.

"I thought you were sleeping on the floor?" Walle inquired. Eve shook her head.

"No, I'll sleep in your room, Walle. That's where Auto normally enters and if he does come back, which is most likely going to happen, I have to get him before he gets to either of you, so you two get to keep eachother company while I sleep. Goodnight you two, get ready for bed both of you," Eve explained. Walle looked at Eve.

"But it's only eight o'clock!" Walle defended. Eve shook her head and laughed.

"You guys will sleep, trust me. And if you guys can't sleep this early, talk to eachother until you fall asleep," Eve said, walking into the next room, leaving the boys alone. Mo stood up and stretched, taking his shirt off and his shoes off and throwing them lazily next to his bed. Walle stood up and did the same, also discarding the bandage on his arm.

"Wha...what are you _doing_?" Mo asked. Walle shrugged.

"It's a bandage, what's taking it off going to do?" Walle remarked. Mo just blinked.

"Eve had it on there so the sewing job wouldn't come undone until it's fused slightly with your skin. If you take it off now, the pressure will not be there and it could rip open and you would bleed to death. Now which scenario would you prefer?" Mo asked. Walle rolled his eyes.

"Fine, help me put it on though?" Walle asked. Mo nodded, getting the clamps and ace bandage and following what Eve did. He put the two clamps on and patted Walle's unharmed shoulder.

"Allright, we gotta head off into dreamland," Mo smiled. Walle lied down and pulled the covers up to his mid-neck. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes. After a moment or two, Mo looked over at Walle and how he was shaking badly.

"Are you cold...because if you are you can have my blanket. I don't need it, I'll just wear my shirt to bed for once..." Mo trailed off as he saw a tear roll down Walle's cheek. Mo walked over to Walle.

"Hey, bro, what's wrong?" he cooed.

"P-Pain..." Walle stuttered. Mo looked at Walle's face.

"Pain?" Mo repeated, earning a pained nod from the teen. Mo looked over at a figure standing in the distance. He blew a dart gun's smoke away and grinned sinisterly in the slight darkness of the oncoming nighttime. It was Auto, and he had just shot Walle with a painful tranquiliser that take three minute to kick into effect. Two minutes already wasted...

"Miss me?" Auto grinned. Mo scowled and shook his head.

"Don't you lay a _finger _on him!" Mo shouted, charging at the man. Auto shook his head.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, you _were _always the difficult one," Auto remarked, picking Mo up by his neck, slightly restricting his breathing. Mo could still touch the ground as if he were on tippy-toes, but that wasn't the point. Mo could feel Auto's grip tightening...more and more...Auto was slowly killing him in all honesty.

"I thought you would have learned from our little battle earlier," Auto taunted, tapping the broken part of Mo's nose. Mo tried to stay strong, though tears of hatred and pain filled his eyelids more than he could contain. With a crying choke, he punched Auto in the face, causing Auto to quit gripping him up by the neck.

"You want to say battle but it wasn't even close to it. If you want to battle, bring it on," Mo remarked. Auto laughed and cracked his knuckles.

"This should be easy, beating a fourteen year old like yourself. My, being how I'm twenty-five and have much more experience...it seems almost cruell. I'll beat you and take Walle. If you win, you get to keep your 'brother' and I'll never lay a finger on you, Walle, or that darned Eve ever again. Ok, cleaner-boy?" Auto instructed. Mo nodded in agreement. He charged at Auto, kicking him in the stomach. Auto didn't fall though. He kicked Mo's footing out from under him and starting pounding him into the ground. It basicly repeated like this for what seemed like forever, Mo getting beat sensless and Auto winning by far. At the end of the thirty minute brawl, Auto threw Mo into a supporting beam, causing it to crack a little along with Mo's head. Mo's head nodded drowsily.

"So I'll be taking Walle now. Tell Eve I dropped by..." Auto said calmly, taking the dart out of Walle's neck.

"...and Walle. Oh you'll never see him again. Say bye-bye, looser," Auto remarked, leaving with Walle in his arms. Eve ran out to Mo, terrified by the sight of the bruised and bloody boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry there was no time to vote on the name. <strong>It kinda just came to me. But from now on it will be called "Your Guardian Angel" due to how Mo is becoming a target for Auto to hurt, too.


	8. You're Hurt, He's Gone

Mo struggled for oxygen as Eve lied him down on his makeshift bed. She gently alligned his view to meet hers. Mo weakly coughed, blood dripping from his mouth. Eve looked over him with soft eyes.  
>"Mo...Mo how'd this happen?" Eve whispered. Mo coughed out a little more blood and opened his mouth to respond, only getting a weak whimper out. Eve felt tears prick her eyes. His injuries are basicly the same as Walle's were and are...<p>

That reminded her. Walle! Where was he?

"Mo, where's Walle?" Eve worriedly asked. Mo looked up at Eve. It suddenly struck her. _Walle's missing, Mo's hurt...same injuries as Walle, meaning the same person had to do it..._ Auto had been here. All this time she said she hadn't, but she _had_ slept in the wrong room. If she had remained in her normal place, none of this would have happened. Eve grabbed the emergency X-Ray scanner from her bag to look over wounds Mo may have. She picked up a cracked skull, broken collar bone, shattered hand, and twisted ankel. That doesn't even include his outer wounds, which basicly almost led him to passing out from bloodloss. Eve looked at Mo's bare chest. No bad injuries at all including a tazor, but there was a deep scratch going diagonally across from his left shoulder to his right side. Eve had sympathy for the boy. She gently stroked his cheek in comfort as she got out the Peroxide pads. She gently dabbed them across the cuts and gashes along Mo's beaten body, earning pained grunts and hisses from the younger teen. This was the second time she had to clean a thoroughly beaten body in the couple days. When she was done cleaning, she got out the ace bandages, gauze, medical tape, and clamps. Sighing, she gently wrapped his cracked skull with bandages around his forehead and around his head. She gently brushed as much as his silver hair that would go over the bandage over it, trying to make it look more normal. She took into account the black eye of Mo's she had just noticed. She looked down at his ankel, rolled his pants leg up, and gently wrapped from his center foot, leaving a hole at his heel, up to mid-shin. She held the casting jobs of both down with clamps. She then looked at his shattered hand and pulled out a spray bottle of insta-casting, which basicly was like a real cast but it sprayed and dried instantly when landing on a surface like skin. She sprayed it around his hand, again leving a hole for his thumb to stay through, all the way to mid-forearm. She tried to figure out how to cast his broken collar bone...then it hit her. She got the bandages out for Mo's slice going across his chest and made it wide enough to also cover the broken clavical, which was on his left, thankfully. She made it tight, but not too tight as to cause pain. Finally, she had the worst of the bandaging and casting done. Now she had to wash out the smaller cuts he had and just leave them be. After all, why should you even bandage a small cut? They go away in a mere twenty-four to fourty-eight hours.

...

Auto grinned as he watch Walle suffering, trying to break free of the chains that held his wrists and waist to the wall. It was almost humerous how much this boy writhed in pain of the cold metal against his healing flesh. Almost to humerous it made it criminal, which it already was. And Auto very well knew what he was doing was a crime...on that darned ship called the _Axiom_. Auto laughed at Walle's patheticness.

"You'll never break free," Auto nonchalantly stated. Walle stopped and bowed his head in anger and pain, sweating and breathing heavily. He finally found the courage to interrigate.

"What..." he stopped for a deep breath, "What did you do with him?"

"With who, may I ask? I do alot of things with alot of people," Auto replied. Walle growled.

"You know very well who I'm talking about. Your former employee?" Walle asked, shifting his vision up to Auto.

"Oh, the fourteen year old cleaning fanatic? Just beat him to a pulp and kidnapped you," Auto again nonchalantly replied, inspecting his fingernails. Walle felt anger build up deep inside of him. He remembered things some of his fellow workers would tell him when other employees made fun of him. A flashback played in his mind.

_Seven year old Walle Conner almost collapsed under the weight of a heavy garbage block in the hot daytime sun. A friend of Walle's, twelve year old Gabe Yarwell, came up behind him and pat him on the shoulder._

_"It's allright, Walle! When you're new to the fleet of us, everything seems heavier! I'll help you, no matter what!" Gabe smiled. Walle smiled back, his missing cuspid showing. _

_"You're the best friend ever," Walle replied, smiling as always. Just then an older worker, probably about nineteen or twenty years old, walked over to Walle and shoved Gabe away.  
>"This is not a teaparty! Get back to work!" the man demanded. Gabe shook his head.<br>"Walle, fight back!" Gabe shouted._

Walle had to fight back. And just how would he do it?  
>Well...he had a side nobody had ever seen...<p>

_until now._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holy Cheese that's a large paragraph up in Eve and Mo's part of the chapter!<em>**

As I'm writing this authors note up on Fanfiction's Doc Manager (yep this is where I write all my AN'S...like most people probably do...) I still haven't come up with a chapter name. As I was writing this, I had so many plot twists or ideas going on in my mind. One I won't use because, thought I love making up pairs, is Mo and Eve. Walle and Eve is already a definate in this story, but in the future I'd love to write a Mo and Eve oneshot (or chapter story if at all possible...)

And I've realised writing this (especially as it's getting to the climax of the story) has most definately pulled me away from my other projects. But I'll get to them after this is done. For pete's sake this is the eighth chapter in like nine or ten days! I can't loose my motive now!

So whatever this chapter name comes out to be it comes out to be point blank. As always I'd love for some support, and especially as the Wall-e fandom is dying down I'd love it (not you XD but i do like you all as reviewrs and friends XD though i probably wont ever get to know you guys...no offense just story writing is addicting XD) if you told your friends!

Shout outs to **MyLittleBird** and **Rinku-Chan 333** for their mostly behind-the-scene support as through PMS most of the time, thought you can find some of their reviews in there.

I've talked your ears off far too long. As always review. And this time and from now on I will always say:  
>Review and Let Your Friends Know...(or something like that)<p> 


	9. This Is Your Final Warning

Something unseen by most shone in Walle's eyes. The fifteen year old not able to control his anger any longer finally had someone to direct it toward. Walle knew the truth, knew that Auto had been the pilot for years. His dad, then him. Auto had nearly killed him twice, Auto had left him and the other workers on the desolate planet to starve, and _Auto _was the one who would die for Walle to fall with him.

All in all, Auto hadn't been out for the other employees, no, he had been out for Walle. When Walle was born, Auto was told someday Walle would take his spot as pilot. Being Auto was still 'heir to the throne' of the drivers seat, he couldn't risk his position being taken. So, he got his dad to order that all males under the age of fifteen were put to work. On the day of Walle's seventh birthday, that came into effect. Mere weeks before the launch of the Axiom spacecraft, the fleet of garbage men went to work. Walle was the weakest of the bunch, and some had even worked before the order was put into effect.

Walle lost his parents and still hadn't found them. He knew, among all the Axiom passengers, his mom, dad, and little sister were there. A tear rolled down Walle's cheek.

"You ripped my entire life away from me, leaving me to clean up this dirty Earth. You ripped away my rightful place as captain of the Axiom, and worst of all, you took my family. If you had just asked, I would have happily given up my position to keep my family. You _had _to be greedy, you _had _to leave me abandoned, you just _**had **_to scar me. Teach me a lesson, well, concider the lesson taught, the lesson that you care about one person and one person only," Walle growled through his teeth. Auto menacingly walked closer to the teen, forcing his head up to look at him.

"And who might that be, boy?" Auto growled. Walle looked at Auto with a face eminating with fury.

"_Yourself,_" Walle bluntly and straight-out said. Auto got out his tazor, a very farmilliar enemy to Walle, being he had met it about five days ago.

"Look, kid, either shut up now, or i _swear _I _will __**KILL YOU**_," Auto threatened, putting the tazor up to Walle's neck.

"I will _die _if it means defending my beliefs," Walle bravely stated.

...

Eve carried Mo, both listening for any sound of Auto or Walle.

"..._my beliefs..."_

Mo heard the faint sound of Walle's voice.

"E-Eve, I heard him..." Mo said in a weak, recovering voice. Eve looked around.

"Where? Where was it coming from?" Eve hyperly asked. Mo thought, then pointed left.

"Ok, then that's where we're headed!" Eve darted to the abandoned office building Auto was keeping Walle in.

...

Auto gave a chuckle of pity.

"My my my, and you would have made a _very _useful henchmen," Auto smirked. Walle closed his eyes and bowed his head, knowing what pain was about to surge through him and kill him. He felt the metal of the tazor againt him, then, to his surprise, Auto didn't taze him immediately. Walle opened one of his eyes and lifted his head slowly to find Auto looking behind him.

"Whats the matter? Afraid to kill me and face your employee's wraths?" Walle chuckled, opening his other eye and lifting his head completely. Auto growled and tazed Walle for a few seconds. Walle's neck had smoke rising from a black spot.

"Oh, oh man, they're coming," Auto stuttered. Walle gave a smile of thanks as he watched Eve run in, but the smile faded as he noticed Mo.

"AUTO! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?" Eve shouted. Auto went pale as he somehow felt Walle's eyes burning holes through him.

"You inconciderate _monster_," Walle growled. Eve grabbed her lazer gun and shot the metal restraints from Walle's wrists and waist. Walle gave a slightly evil chuckle while cracking his knuckles. He grinned toward Auto, then looked at eve, as if he were checking with her. Eve nodded and set Mo down, propped up against a beam. Eve stood, ready to fight if needed.

Walle grinned and raised his fist. "This is gonna hurt," he remarked. Auto had no idea of what was coming.

* * *

><p><strong>I havent fully written out this book yet so I dont know if this will be the major climax or not. <strong>There will be a mini climax (shocking event) after this climax, though. I think this is my best chapter yet, what do you think? Review with your answer! No flaming, please ^^.


	10. Torn Apart

**PRE WARNING: **_This chapter contains a character death._

* * *

><p>Walle punched auto square in the jaw. Auto clenched his jaw in pain.<br>"For a kid you got a strong hit, but wait until the fight actually begins!" Auto remarked. Eve stood still, backing up to stand infront of Mo.

"Come on Walle! You can do it!" Eve encouraged.

"Yeah!" Mo said in a quieter tone. Walle heard him, though. Walle flashed a smile at the two then regained his determened look.

"Cmon, buddy, hurt me! That little punch did nothing!" Auto mocked. Walle clentched his teeth, making them visible. He tightened his fist and punched Auto in the stomach. Walle was surprised. Auto's stomach was solid! When did he work out? Then that must mean...

"_I cant beat him..._" Walle whispered under his breath. Auto smirked. He threw his tazor to the side.

"Let's make this a little more fair. I wont use a weapon, sound good?" Auto asked. Walle glared at the man.

"Your height. Your age. Your strength, they're all weapons," Eve stated.

"Nobody asked you!" Auto shouted, punching Walle in the stomach. Walle's pupils turned into mere dots as the wind was knocked out of him. Auto grinned, still looking at Eve.

"Dont you lay a finger on that innocent boy!" Eve shouted. Mo suddenly stood up and grinned. His stance was wobbly, but he managed to walk on a twisted ankel.

"Hey, if you're going to fight him, at least let me be on his team," Mo said. Walle looked at Mo.

"No, I'll die for you and Eve, but if you take any more damage-"  
>"I'd die for you and Eve, too. You're my brother," Mo smiled. Walle knew he didn't mean in blood, and Walle concidered Mo his brother too.<p>

"Ok, then. Let's do this!" Walle shouted.

"Yeah!" Mo responded. They grinned at eachother as Mo ran behind Auto. Walle punched Auto in the nose and Mo kicked Auto in the back. Auto's nose bled and he stumbled forward, but that's all the damage he took. Auto shoved Mo out of the way, causing him to land and cut up his arm pretty badly, and gripped Walle up by the neck. He lifted Walle off his feet and used his free hand to punch him repetively in the face.

"Thats not fair!" Eve shouted. Mo gave a concerned look to Eve, and Eve returned it. Walle's face was turning blue, Auto was suffocating him. Walle brought his hands up to Auto's and tried to loosen the fingers around his burned neck. _Useless_.

Mo got back up.

"GET OFF MY BROTHER!" Mo shouted, punching Auto in the chest. Auto laughed at Mo's minor strength.

"You couldn't beat me this morning, you sure as heck can't beat me tonight," Auto remarked, literally tossing Walle to the side and walking slowly toward Mo.

...

Eve ran toward Walle. He was unconscious from lack of air and he had grip marks on his neck, on the side were bleeding cuts where Auto had dug his fingernails into.

...

Auto kicked Mo's back as he threw him down.

"You worthless peice of GARBAGE!" Auto shouted at the boy.

...

"Walle...Walle no..." Eve whispered. His pulse was slow and she knew Auto wasn't finished with him yet.

...

"You're going to die along with your '_brother_'," Auto stated, pulling out his knife.

"Y-You said no weapons!" Mo defended.

"I lied."

...

Eve cradled Walle's beaten body in her arms, wanting to hold him close before Auto's deadly grip ripped him away from her forever. She held his hand up to her cheek to feel his touch one more time.

...

Auto jabbed the knife into Mo's stomach. Mo wheezed as he felt the tearing pain and the blade penatrating his insides.

...

Eve looked behind her, noticing Mo's fate was most likely sealed. Mo was going to die.

She was torn. She couldn't leave Walle and she couldn't get toward Mo without auto hurting Walle or herself. She did the only thing she could do. Cry.

...

Mo saw Eve's pain. She was torn. She loved them both, but different ways, like he already knew. _She couldn't leave Walle to the wrath of Auto while she fixed me, and I did say I'd give my life for them... _Mo thought. A smile spread across his face as his eyes closed, as he died.

...

"Mo...NO!" Eve shouted. She watched in horror as the man who ripped Mo's life away from him so brutally walked over toward herself and Walle.

"It's either you or the boy, pick," Auto demanded. Eve looked back and forth between Walle and Auto. She did the only thing she could think of. She stood up, Walle in her arms. She took one last look at Mo. He had blood pooling around him.

_Ill be back to give you a hero-worthy goodbye, _Eve thought as she turned her back to the man and boy and ran off with Walle in her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe this chapter only had 826 words! <strong>And nooooo...why did I do that to Mo?

Will Walle and Eve make it?

Will they actually kill Auto?

Will they find out how to hold a funeral?

Some questions will be answered in chapter 11! (not the funeral one...not sure about the kill one XD)


	11. Emotion Filled Downpour

It started to pour as Eve hurriedly ran.

"It isn't safe anymore..." she whispered between breaths. Her white hair was sticking to her face as was Walle's chestnut hair to his. She needed to get them to shelter to get out of the rain and out of the reach of Auto.

Eve knew Mo's death was just a warning. Eve knew it from _experience_. Her own _mother _was killed that way.

And by none other then Auto's father.

_Eve was nine years old. It had been a year and a half after the launch of the Axiom, and the Auto Pilot, Charles Trefrez, was calling Eve to join the Axiom's vegetation discovering fleet. Little did anyone know that Trefrez didn't want to return home, he wanted to destroy all living evidence. _

_"I will not let my baby join your military!" her mother shouted, hugging her daughter close. Eve was crying hard. _

_"I'm scared, Mommy!" Eve cried. _

_"Madam, listen to me. Your daughter will be safe. Her best friend in joining the fleet, too," Trefrez insured. Eve looked at her mother._

_"Emily?" Eve asked. Trefrez nodded. Eve looked at her mother with pleading eyes._

_"I said no! And how dare you try and coax my daughter into joining your stupid fleet by using her best friend!" her mom shouted. Trefrez snapped his fingers._

_Two stewards came out._

_"Kenny, Tyler, take Miss Valerie to her fate," Trefrez demanded. The stewards nodded and broke Valerie's hug with her daughter, leaving Eve to the mercy of Charles Trefrez._

_"No...Mommy..." Eve whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks for a totally different reason now. She looked at Trefrez with such anger in her eyes._

_"Come, now. You need to suck it up and go to the recruiting room. Or would you like to join your mother in the vacuum of space?" Trefrez threatened. Reluctently, Eve forced herself to join the fleet, to avenge her mother..._

And that's exactly what she was going to do. She was going to avenge her mother...and Mo. Both innocent lives ripped away from the same blood line. Austin Trefrez, commonly known as Auto, had followed in his father's footsteps. Except, Mo's death was much more painful and graphic. Her mother was thrown into the depths of space while Mo was stabbed.

Eve felt warm tears mix with the rain running down her face and cheeks, but she never stopped running.

...

"I will follow my father's will when he died. To eliminate any threat to my life so I'm not killed like he was, even if that means taking anyones life instead," Auto told himself. He saw Eve's white nanosuit loud and clear on a brown backdrop. His hair stuck to his face, his longer patch of bangs sticking to his non-working eye. He had two more threats to eliminate, and then he could coax the captain to get back on the Axiom. He grinned, still bloody knife in one hand and tazor in the other. Eve and Walle would 'rest in peace' along with their little buddy, Mo.

...

Eve collapsed to her knees, out of breath and aching. She had been running for the past half hour and couldn't take it anymore. Walle felt like a couple tons to her tired arms, and her legs felt like they were composed of iron or steel. She gasped for air as she gently lied Walle on a muddy peice of cardboard. She stroked his cheek. He was at least still breathing. She realised, his neck was still bleeding. She franticly tore part of her sleeve off and gently wrapped it around his neck. She placed a small kiss on his forehead. Slowly, he woke up.  
>"E-Evah..." he whispered.<p>

"Walle, shh, everything's going to be allright," Eve whispered. Walle smiled, but his cute expression faded as he realised...

"Wh-Where's Mo...?" Walle asked, looking up at Eve's face with his red eyes.

"Mo is...he...he won't be with us anymore. He's...he's dead..." Eve kicked herself inwardly for telling Walle that his best friend, his concidered _brother_, was dead. Tears formed in the boy's eyes as he heard the news.  
>"No!" Walle choked. Eve grew wide-eyed as the teen started to cry.<p>

"This can't be happening!" Walle shouted. The rain beat down harder. "I can't find my parents, my sister's probably somewhere my parents don't know, and now Mo's dead and you, well I'm pretty sure Auto's tracking us down and you have the burden of caring for me. Evah, none of this is right! We shouldn't have to live this way, in fear! All in all, I feel like I'm being single-handedly targeted, ever since birth. Heck, I know I was and still currently am a light-weight punching bag," Walle cried. Eve looked at the teen in shock. This is what he'd been feeling? It seemed like pent-up anger. Eve suddenly remembered.

The screaming she heard while trying to find Walle. _My beliefs..._

"What did you mean?" Eve asked. Walle managed to silence his cries a little bit as he looked at her.

"What did you mean 'your beliefs'?" Eve asked. Walle looked at her.

"Auto told me if I wouldn't 'shut up', he would kill me then and there. I told him I'd die for my beliefs, I'd die for Mo, I'd die for _you_," Walle admitted. Eve looked at him, every bit of love in her body showing in her eyes. She hugged Walle close then kissed him. The kiss was a lasting one, lasting at least fifteen seconds before an abrubt voice broke it.

"Ohhh what a touching moment, too bad I have to kill you _both_," Auto growled.

Eve stood up.

"Stay there, Walle. Don't move," Eve demanded. Walle nodded and sat still, watching what was happening right before him. Eve and Auto were going to fight, probably to the death.

And all Walle's bets were on Eve.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter only had 979 words to begin with. <strong>

Here's the final climax. This story will probably be another chapter or two long, and then I will add bonus chapters, like mini one-shots following up the story.

So, yeah. Thank you to everyone who so far this month have given me over 200 views in the past 5 days, visitor or actual member of the site. I thank you _all_!

P.S. this chapter name is still wracking my brain. As I write this AN i still dont know it. But we all know this chapter is going to be named because I don't put the chapters out without a name for 'em


	12. We've Made It to Happily Ever After

Auto grinned.

"I've never been a fan of killing women..." he remarked. Eve scoffed.

"Your father sure was," she said. Auto smirked.

"Your mother was such a naive young lady. Look at you, how far you've come in your ranking in the fleet-"

"That I don't belong to anymore," Eve stated. Auto's look hardened toward Eve.

"You will always be a part of that fleet. It's in your blood!" Auto shouted. Eve shook her head.

"When the leader of that fleet takes an innocent person's life is when I must quit. It is against my nature to watch human torture or any type of torture take place," Eve said point-blank. Auto charged at Eve, knife in hand. Eve ducked below Auto's arm and grabbed his leg, causing him to trip forward. She stepped on his wrists and took the blade from his hand, throwing it into the tall pile of trash behind them.

"You're such a pitiful sight," Eve stated, drawing her lazer gun. She pointed it at the back of Auto's skull.

"Any last words, _Austin_?" Eve asked. He frowned.

"I regret nothing," Auto stated. Eve's face twisted in anger.

"Regret NOTHING? You have no heart!" Eve shouted, pulling the trigger and killing Auto. Walle just watched in awe. Eve was breathing heavily from screaming. She looked at Walle and smiled.

"We're alive..." Eve smiled, still catching her breath. She smiled a big, bright smile and ran over to Walle, hugging him. The rain let up to a soft drizzle, then pure soft, crisp air. A rainbow shown in the sky. Eve pointed to it, arm around Walle's shoulders.

"Look, Walle," she smiled. Walle smiled back at her.

"Y'know, Eve, the last week will be one I'll never forget. I lost a close one, and I found my true love," he smiled. Eve turned cherry red and kissed him gently on the lips for a few seconds before pulling him into a huge hug. She stood up, helping him stand.

"Now, we have a couple more things to do..." Eve trailed off as she saw something glinting in the sunlight in a pile of trash. When she got closer, she realised, it was a pair of glasses! Just what Walle needed! She picked them up, cleaned them off, and then slid them onto Walle's face. Walle grinned.

"You're even more beautiful then the last time I saw you," Walle grinned. Eve smiled and slung his arm around her shoulders and held his hand on her upper arm as she helped him regain his stance. They had to go get Mo's body, give it to the captain, then eve had a special surprise for Walle.

...

Eve looked at Mo's peaceful face as she handed the limp body to the captain.

"Thank you, Eve, for trying your hardest to protect these boys. I understand about Mo, and we will hold a funeral for him," the captain said. He looked at the teen next to Walle.

"Hey, Captain," Walle smiled. Eve pat Walle's back.

"Hey buddy!" the captain said, ruffing up Walle's hair. Walle laughed slightly.

"Now, Captain, do you have our little surprise set up for Walle?" Eve asked. The captain nodded.

"GINA, MATT, AUTUMN, COME HERE!" he shouted. Walle just stared and Eve grinned, giving Walle a sideways hug. Walle just stared at the man, woman, and girl walk up to him. His mind finally registered...

"Mom, Dad? Sissie?" Walle asked, walking toward the people. Gina, his mom, nodded and pulled Walle into a hug.

"My big boy..." she whispered, looking at the bandages on him. His dad gave him a hug next.

"Hey champ," he said, giving Walle a bear hug.

"C-Careful, he's been tazed in the chest recently!" Eve warned. His parents grew wide-eyed and looked at their son.

"I'm ok, though! And my broken legs healed surprisingly quickly," Walle laughed. He hugged his ten year old sister.

"Hey..." he cooed as he hugged her. Autumn didn't act afraid.

"Hey Walle. Mom and Dad told me about you. They never stopped loving you," she whispered. Walle felt tears of joy come to his eyes. Walle then realised.  
>"Oh, I forgot," Walle said, pulling away from his sister's hug. He held Eve's hand and looked from her to his parents.<br>"This is my..."  
>"Girlfriend," Eve helped. Walle blushed and nodded.<p>

"Girlfriend, Eve. She helped me through this," he finished. Eve kissed the top of Walle's head. His parents and little sister shared a smile with Eve.  
>"So...we have a lot to catch up on," his parents said. Walle nodded.<br>"But later," he said. He looked back at the boy lying dead on the other side of the captain.

"We have something to take care of regarding a fallen friend," Eve added.

...

A week and a half later, Walle and Eve knelt before the first grave on earth in about eight years. A tear rolled down Walle's cheek as he read the engraving:  
><em>"2021-2035, Mo Flesting, died a noble death of defending his best friends, and the heros of Earth, Walle Connor and Eve Jade."<em>

Eve looked at Walle's face and kissed the tear off of it.

"Hey, sh sh shhhh, Mo's in a better place now," Eve whispered. Walle nodded.

"I know," he bit his lip as more tears threatened to fall. Eve held his head on her shoulder gently as they knelt infront of Mo's grave.  
>Eve lied flowers infront of the stone.<p>

"Rest in peace," she whispered. Walle nodded as more tears spilled down his cheeks.

"Shhhhhh," she whispered, helping him up. "We gotta get home," she whispered. Walle nodded, trying to force the flow of tears to stop. Eve started walking, fingers intertwined with Walle's, when she stopped.

Walle looked at her.

"Did I ever tell you...that...I knew I loved you ever since I met you?" Eve giggled. Walle blushed and smiled. Eve placed a gentle short kiss on his lips. After five seconds of looking at eachother, they starting walking home again, knowing their lives would be nothing but pure peace from now on.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>To end this story on an even better note, this chapter had 1013 words in it XD. The longest chapter being "All The Pain You've Caused", including AN and everything. **

Well, this may be the end of this story, but I'm not marking it complete yet.

I still am writing some bonus chapters for this. I know one of them will definately be Mo's funeral.

Anyway review, and I hope you enjoyed.

The name and description will be changing because the story is now complete. I love all of your support (that you DIDNT REVIEW XD) because I have in all over 500 views in the mere two and a half - three weeks i've had this up.

Add this to your alerts, because Bonus Chapters will be coming up randomly!


End file.
